


RED - DRACO MALFOY

by malfoyishot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Cigarettes, Dominance, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Marijuana, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyishot/pseuds/malfoyishot
Summary: Iris Nott, twin sister of infamous slytherin Theodore Nott, has attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the last 5 years. Ever since first year, her roommate, Pansy Parkinson, had been her best friend, although she often made crude or judgemental comments, having her in your corner was better than a pet dragon. Iris and Pansy sometimes hung out with other houses, much to her brother’s dismay, like Luna Lovegood, Cedric Diggory, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and the Weasley twins. She was never really close with her brother or his friends, who were “the most popular boys in slytherin” – Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. In her opinion, they were a bunch of arseholes, but the rest of her house were all deep under their spell. Well not a physical spell, more like her house didn’t understand how cruel they could be sometimes. She was a slytherin, like the rest of her green-obsessed, pureblood family. But her favourite colour was red.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter Zero - As They Are

Iris Nott, twin sister of infamous Slytherin Theodore Nott, has attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for 5 years. Ever since first year, her roommate, Pansy Parkinson, had been her best friend, although she often made crude or judgemental comments, having her in your corner was better than a pet dragon. Iris and Pansy sometimes hung out with other houses, much to her brother’s dismay, like Luna Lovegood, Cedric Diggory, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and the Weasley twins. She was never really close with her brother or his friends, who were “the most popular boys in Slytherin” – Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. In her opinion, they were a bunch of arseholes, but the rest of her house were all deep under their spell. Well not a physical spell, more like her house didn’t understand how cruel they could be sometimes. She was a Slytherin, like the rest of her green-obsessed, pureblood family. But her favourite colour was red.

** Iris Nott **

Dark, shiny hair flows from her head, laying just below her shoulders. Her dark, chocolate eyes sparkled behind her lengthy black lashes. Skin flawless and glowing, her cheeks get rosy in the cold. Makeup skilfully applied accentuated her gorgeous features: warm bronzer giving her a healthy warmth and winged eyeliner dragging out her ferocious eyes. While she was quite short, her curves were full, her waist accentuated. Her mind was strong and her senses sharp, she followed her ambitions always. To her friends she was sweet, kind, smart, sarcastic, and witty. To her professors, she was a very bright witch, with powerful magical energy, who was only third to Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. And to Draco Malfoy, she was the slutty sister of his best friend.

** Draco Malfoy **

Draco Malfoy, the typical Slytherin, has always been friends with Theodore Nott ever since they were 2 years old. The first memory he has of their friendship wasn’t even of Theo. It actually of Theo’s idiotic, annoying little sister; they were 7 years old and Iris had fallen off the swings at the Nott Mansion. Draco had run over to her first before Theo joined him: they laughed at her before making fun of her for being clumsy. Ever since then its been the same, Draco and Theo, now along with Blaise, making fun of the people around them, still including Iris and her dorky friends. Obviously, some things had changed over the years, like Draco, as now he was very tall and strong, cold and stoic. He was handsome and he knew it.

**_AN: Photos of Iris, Draco and other characters on Wattpad. My account is malfoyishot1 - Thank you for reading my story, I'll try to update as much as I can, I'll be posting the first episode before the end of the weekend :)_ **


	2. Chapter One - Warm Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris makes her way to Platform 9 3/4 and starts her journey to Hogwarts.

Red was always her favourite colour. Warm. Radiant. Vibrant. Fiery. Like her. Her father always said that she was vicious and relentless: in a good way. She never knew exactly why she loved the colour red; she could never pinpoint it. When she was younger, she loved Clifford the Big Red Dog and as she became a menacing child, she felt drawn to fire: the warm, sparky flames. She grew into her early teen years and red represented love, hearts, roses. Warmth. Tenderness. Trust. Intimacy. It represented passionate, intense love. In her first years of Hogwarts, the Hogwarts Express fuelled her love for red as it meant she was going back: the place where her friends were, the place where she could be herself, the place where her life was complete. Now, it was just a long going emotional connection. No matter how much she tried to think about why, she did not understand why she liked red. It was just her favourite colour.

Red flashed before her eyes as she entered Platform 9 ¾ as the Hogwarts Express parked in the station: the rattling engine rumbled loudly. She was glad to be going home. As the steam erupted from the train, her heart swelled, as she felt the comfort and warmth ripple through her body. Her dark hair blew with the wind as she moved it away from her lip gloss. Muscles aching from carrying her trunk, she dragged the heavy container in front of her. She always liked to stop and admire the train: she knew in years these would be the memories of her young life and she intended to live them to the fullest. The air was fresh, but her chest felt warm. As she stood in her clothes - baggy, blue jeans, a white crop top and a green, plaid jacket – she looked at the people around her. There were young wizards and witches saying goodbye to their parents and older students rushing onto the train to find their Hogwarts family. Over to the left was Neville Longbottom and his grandmother, Iris waved as she locked eyes with the boy; he smiled sweetly before turning back to the aged woman. Towards the bottom of the train, she could see her brother, accompanied by their father, as they said their goodbyes before Theo walked towards the Malfoys.

Iris always made her own way to the platform; she was never close with her brother and after her mother’s tragic death, her father grew cold and secluded. She looked a lot like her mother, and she suspected that was the reason why. Her mother had been a beautiful woman, but her heart was her prettiest feature. She had always been the one to cheer her up when she was sad. She had always been the one to keep the twins from murdering each other. She had always been the one to bring out the kindness from each of their hearts. She had always been the glue that kept them close. She made them all happy. But when she died, everything changed. Their lives turned grey. Even their manor turned grey, as her father ordered the house elves to remove all the colour and happiness that his wife had brought to the house. He was grieving. He did not understand that they all were. Theo fell back into his bad boy tendencies and Iris was left to mourn alone. Whenever she thought of her mother, she cried. She was not going to cry on the platform. She was supposed to be happy. She was going home.

As she wiped the stray tear that fell, she continued to search her surroundings and she was surprised to see Cedric Diggory walking towards her with his hands in his jean pockets. He was wearing dark blue Levi jeans with a tan hoodie. She noticed that he had grown taller over the summer although he was still only a few inches taller than her, at a height of 5ft 7. As he stalked towards her, his broad shoulders hunched up, and his light brown hair blew in the wind, showing how fluffy it had become. Her eyes flew to his sharp features: chiselled jawline and piercing blue eyes. His steps came to a halt as he stood 3 feet away from her. They locked eyes.

“Hey Iris,” Cedric nodded towards her in acknowledgement as his eyes scanned her slowly.

“Oh, urm, hi Cedric.” She was nervous: she rarely spoke to him.

“How was your summer?” His eyes seemed to come to a stop at her chest and Iris wrapped her jacket more closely around her body. She felt a chill crawl up her spine. His eyes shot back up to hers, choosing to instead search her eyes and expression.

“Oh, it was good, yeah, I didn’t do much. How about you?” Frantically, her mind searched for a reason as to why he was speaking to her.

“It was great actually; I spent some time with my dad and a lot of my time with people from school. You look different, have you done something with your hair?” He grinned cheekily.

She knew he was not referring to her hair: she knew what he meant, and she could not help but feel slightly uncomfortable at the thought that people would notice how her body had changed over the summer.

Cedric seemed to notice her furrowed eyebrows and quickly started speaking. “Oh merlin, I didn’t mean it like that. You look older, that’s all. Your face, I mean. It’s a beautiful face, don’t get me wrong. You don’t look old or anything. Fuck sake.”

He rambled and his cheeks turned pink. All worry left her body as she listened to his mumbles.

“It’s okay, thank you, Cedric.” She smiled warmly at him which was quickly reciprocated when he laughed of his awkward mumbles.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you later. The trains about to leave but I mean it, you look stunning. Bye!” He waved and rushed off towards the train. Iris looked at her watch and her eyes widened. _Shit._ She ran onto the train, dragging her hefty trunk behind her.

\---

Walking down the trains corridor, towards her friends’ compartment, she looked through the small windows of each door. She was a curious child. She passed her brothers compartment and peeked in. Theo sat with Zabini across from Malfoy who was outstretched on the chair: she could tell he’d grown a lot – he looked over 6ft. His bleach blonde was longer and shaggier as he sat in his V-neck white t-shirt and black jeans. The shirt grabbed onto his chest and it displayed all his muscles, including a very prominent six pack. The t-shirt was way too see through and she knew it was on purpose – the smug bastard. She looked over to Zabini who had also grown. Why had everyone grown? She was 5ft 4 and knew she was going to feel extra short this year. The compartment erupted in laughter at something Malfoy had said, and Iris rolled her eyes and walked away before walked two doors down to her friends.

She slid the door open to see Pansy, Luna, Hermione and Ginny giggling and gossiping. They looked over to her with big smiles on their faces and all got up one at a time to hug her. This was her family. Her home.

Her friends were still in their regular clothes, looking like a group of random muggle girls. Except they were the most talented witches of their age. All powerful. All strong. All fierce if you piss them off.

Iris sat next to Pansy with the other three girls opposite; she rested her head on Pansy’s shoulder, readying herself for a long train ride.

Ginny piped up, “Iris, how was your summer?”

“Don’t even get me started, I never left the estate which would’ve been a lot worse if I didn’t have my own pool but luckily Theo decided not to bring his friends over everyday and go to their manor’s instead. I spent a lot of it ordering clothes and learning new spells.”

Hermione’s face lit up. “Oh merlin, I read one of our textbooks for this year: Advanced Rune Translation. It was so interesting to learn about the different runes and I started to connect them to things all over the wizarding world like the prosperous runes calved into shops and the protective runes on the castle walls at Hogwarts!”

“Oh and like the peace runes around churches! I read that as well, it was incredible. To realise these runes have been around you all these years, and now figuring out that they have kept you safe and inspired new feelings. I was blown away!” Iris was so excited to talk about this book, it had been something that kept her busy for weeks over the summer. Hermione was smiling from ear to year: excited to talk about her passions with people that supported and encouraged her interests.

“Isn’t it curious, maybe I could find some runes to keep away the nargles,” Luna added, wistfully.

“I’m sure there is, Luna,” Ginny nodded.

“Enough book talk! Let’s discuss something interesting, like who shagged who over the summer. Ginny, anyone new?” Pansy asked eagerly. Ginny blushed furiously.

“Who said she shagged anyone? Some girls don’t need to be shagged every other week to have a good summer, Parkinson,” Hermione raised her eyebrow, suggestively.

“So you didn’t shag Ron every 5 seconds at the Burrow, Granger?” Pansy quipped back quickly, to which Iris and Luna burst out laughing. Hermione went wide-eyed and bright pink.

“Ew!” Ginny squealed. “That’s my brother! Why do you have to shag my brother?” Ginny was cringing so much.

“It wasn’t every 5 seconds!” Hermione raised her voice in embarrassed horror. “And Ginny, don’t worry, it won’t be happening again.” Her face scrunched up.

“Hold on, hold on, why not?” Iris sat up from Pansy’s shoulder and leant forward on the chair.

“It just won’t be, ok? I don’t want to talk about my sex life!” Hermione dismissed all her friends as she looked out the window.

“That means it must be small,” Luna said, absent minded, as if she had no idea what she just said. Ginny, Iris and Pansy started crying with laughter as Hermione sat embarrassed, but not denying it.

“That, is why I love you Luna Lovegood!” Pansy wiped at the tears in her eyes as she caught her breath.

“What?” Luna looked up, utterly confused. “Anyway, Iris, I saw Cedric Diggory talking to you outside.”

“Why is this only now being mentioned?” Ginny asked being curious as always.

“It was barely a conversation! He walked up to me, acted like a bit of a creep, then made up for it by calling me beautiful and being really shy saying he didn’t mean it like that. That was it!” Iris leaned bag on the chair, defensively.

“He totally likes you!” Hermione quirked an eyebrow up.

“Isn’t he a bit of a fuck-boy?” Pansy asked, being sceptical; men are dicks, according to her. “I mean he’s cute don’t get me wrong, but I heard he hooked up with 30 different girls this summer.”

“Isn’t every boy we know a fuck-boy?” Ginny countered.

“True,” Pansy gave up her case and rested her head on the wall.

“Do you like him, Iris?” Luna asked, inquisitively.

“I barely know the dude! I talked to him for 5 seconds. Of course, I’m in love with him,” she rolled her eyes as her voice dripped sarcasm.

“He’s probably already asked your dad for you hand in marriage!” Hermione giggled.

“Like he’d give a shit!” Iris laughed. “I could elope and get pregnant at 18 and he’d tell me to talk to his assistant!”

“I’m starving so I’m going to go find the trolley lady, be back soon!” Ginny got up and walked out the compartment.

The remaining four girls eyed each other before bursting out laughing. That was weird.


End file.
